cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Live While We're Young
|image = Lwwy.PNG|250px |band = One Direction |album = Take Me Home''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_While_We%27re_Young |released = September 28, 2012 |genre = Pop |label = Syco |runtime = 3:18 |writer = Rami Yacoub Carl Falk Savan Kotecha |producer = Rami Yacoub Carl Falk |before = Wings |current = |after = I Knew You Were Trouble}} "'Live While We're Young'" is a song by by English-Irish boy band One Direction. It became a top ten hit in fifteen countries, while reaching the top of the charts in New Zealand and Ireland. In the United States, it debuted at number three on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to YouTube on October 19, 2012. They revealed in the description that they were the one hundredth most subscribed YouTube channel in the world.Description from video reads "We are so excited to become the 100th most subscribed youtube channel on the planet!! Thanks so much for getting us there! :D :D" Lyrics '''Lauren': Hey, boy, I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya Come on and let me sneak you out (Cimorelli: out, out, out) And have a celebration, a celebration The music up, the windows down (Cimorelli: down, down, down, down) Christina with background vocals by Cimorellli: Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool And we know it too Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool So tonight Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's have fun And live while we're young Tonight let's have fun And live while we're young Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: Hey, boy, it's now or never, it's now or never Don't overthink, just let it go And if we get together, yeah, get together Promise you'll never let me go Dani with background vocals by Cimorelli: Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool So tonight Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's have fun And live while we're young Tonight let's have fun And live while we're young Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: And boy, you and I We're about to make some memories tonight I wanna live while we're young We wanna live while we're young Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's have fun And live while we're young Crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's have fun And live while we're young Cimorelli: Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli: Tonight let's have fun And live while we're young Bloopers Gallery tumblr_mc7fj8LV2S1qkcm9ro1_500.gif Video Gallery References Category:Covers